His Light, Her Darkness
by Kamerack
Summary: Riku/OC drabbles "When Ansem’s lingering presence grows stronger, it forces Riku to strike out at the person he loves the most." Deals with Light and Darkness and how the two of them are polar opposites. Some drabbles are dark.
1. His Light

**Title: **His Light

**Summary: **When Ansem's lingering presence grows stronger, it forces Riku to strike out at the person he loves the most.

**Pairings: **Riku/OC

**Warnings: **Mild abuse, violence, swearing, some possible implicational thoughts of rape, and Ansempossed!Riku, whom we all know we really secretly love. Ha-ha. No.

**Fandom: **Post-KH2

**Disclaimer: **I own Yuki, and the plot to this fanfiction. Key word in that sentence is _fan_fiction.

* * *

She didn't complain much – not like the other girls who would come around him, and whine about "_oh – my hair is a mess!_" or "_class _totally_ like, sucked, right Riku?_". No, she rarely ever came to him to vent about her day – actually, he was normally the one venting to _her_ because it seemed like he just… wasn't fitting in anymore.

Not like the girl from Hollow Bastion really was, either; heck, she spent most of her time outside behind the school talking to Sora, or Kairi, or him about the other worlds, or she'd been in the school library, reading. Leave it to her to find something interesting in the poor literature choices that Destiny Islands' High School had in their "armory"— but that was hardly the point.

No, Yuki could make friends quickly (a lot of girls had spoken their curiosity and partial annoyance of the girl who "purposely kept herself secluded"), but she decided numerous times against it.

Of course, she wasn't like Riku was – she didn't threaten to kick the ass of the guy next to her because she was just peeved with something she felt, or secretly light someone's math homework on fire _just because she could_, and then say that "well, he deserved it" when the principal would ask. But she would accompany Riku every time, and say that Riku had been provoked and it wasn't his fault. She'd lie for him.

After a while, Riku just stopped caring when people would yell him at, because he had something they didn't and wouldn't: _her_.

* * *

All of that changed a little after a year. After that, Riku would find himself waking up in her house, and finding his knuckles red from… well, he didn't know what (and frankly, he didn't think he'd want to know). Yuki started wearing the long-sleeved version of the school uniform and spoke nothing of reasons; the light, too, began to dull from her eyes.

* * *

Riku noticed one day, after finding himself lying on her bed in the morning, that she had these horribly large, black-and-blue bruises going from her shoulders to the middle of her back. She had scratch marks near those, ringing around like a Heartless' claws tore at her countless times; even had small traces of blood slipping from a few of them.

He was horrified, more so, when he saw the _blood_ on his fingernails, and made quick to leave her home as fast as he could.

* * *

Riku would not be near her. He switched from all of his classes (which, once to his pleasure, he had shared with her), and even asked the few teachers who, upon threatening to fail him if he did so, if he could find a tutor to come and teach him at his home. He told no one of the marks he had left upon the girl he had become so very fond of.

* * *

Night after night, no matter how Riku would attempt to keep away, he would find himself waking up in Yuki's lovely "home". He would sit and watch her quietly, as her chest would rise and fall, as her breathing would stay steady, as her lips would part with every breath – even as her lower body moved until she was wrapping her legs around the maroon blanket that was on her bed. His mind crooned about how very _delicious_ and _easy_ she looked; he could take her innocence so simply, and he wouldn't have to worry about…

No…

No, that wasn't him!

Riku had never once thought of ever touching her with malice or lust. He had never struck out at her. He had never gone to physically punish her for anything. Why was he now?

His thoughts trailed to Ansem, and how the man had promised that he would return. It had to have been the Seeker of Darkness forcing him to injure her, which meant he would continue to until Riku either killed her, or somehow found the loophole to the action.

* * *

A month later, Riku found himself at Disney Castle, to speak with the King and Queen about the issue at hand. He had forced Sora and Kairi to keep close tabs on the girl, as to not allow her to follow him.

"What do I do, Your Majesty?" Riku looked out at the moon, idly petting Pluto's head while he spoke. "I thought had had all of this under control…"

"Gosh, Riku – you're really in trouble, aren't you?" The mouse frowned a bit, feeling sympathy for his friend. Mickey didn't really know what to do either. "But if Ansem won't stop hurtin' her, you gotta decide on your own. Maybe Namine will –"

The boy growled, "I don't _want_ Namine to give me a shortcut!" Pluto yelped and shot away as Riku's hand slammed down on the railing of the balcony. Next to him, Mickey jumped at bit, having not expected the teen's rage.

Riku's eyes softened immediately when he noticed he had frightened his friend, and he glanced away guiltily. "I… I don't want to forget about the Darkness," he told the King, "it led me to her."

Yuki was his Light; his everything; his world; his Road to Dawn. He would not risk anything if it meant losing her…

Mickey smiled at him. "I was hopin' you'd say that," he laughed, "so, why don't you ask Yuki what's been going on? Or Kairi, maybe."

"Why would I ask them…?"

"Trust a woman's instinct, Riku – sometimes they seem to handle these things in a different look than we do."

Riku didn't smile, though, not even with the King's jokes. He merely looked at Mickey, touched his heart, and scowled at himself. "I can feel it – the Darkness in my heart rejoicing and ripping at me. I don't know how much longer I can fight it." The boy, who was normally so strong, and courageous, felt so weak, helpless, and terrified and he did not like it in the slightest bit.

"_I won't let the Darkness take you…!_"

His eyes went a bit wide at the echoing voice that came into his mind. He remembered when she had told him that, how she had tried desperately to hold her clutch on his hand, how she had been fighting her own tears. Yuki had been horrified by the waves of Darkness sweeping over him, but she had fought it off; she had saved him…

She had promised him.

Riku was her Darkness, and there was nothing that he knew could change that. Even when months later he managed to snap Ansem away in the cage he belonged in, Yuki was still his polar opposite. It didn't take her long at all to ignore the injuries, as she believed him when he'd told her that it wasn't him doing it.

* * *

"Are you challenging me?" Riku asked, looking over at the girl who had just recently dumped a full bucket of water over his head. The brunette held a sly smirk on her face, but did not reply. The silver-haired teen leapt to his feet, tackling her into the warm beach sand. "Well? Hmm?"

She laughed, trying to kick him away. It had been a year, and Riku had been (mostly) Ansem-control-free. The bruises had disappeared, and the scratch marks had healed. Yuki had no feelings of distaste for the boy at all, and beach trips and mishaps had become common for them.

Yuki and Riku both relaxed, watching one another's eyes patiently. The girl pushed herself up a bit, kissing his lips. The action was quick, awkward, and she pulled away with a smile.

"No," she told him. "I'm _loving_ you."

He smiled a bit.

"Riku! Yuki!" Sora's voice called from inside of one of the shacks placed across the island. "Are you two _decent_?"

"No! Me and Riku are being sexy, Sora, we'll talk later!"

Riku flushed a bit, even as he heard Sora and Kairi start laughing loudly, the two remaining hidden in the shack. "_Yuki_," he shouted.

The girl snickered, "oh, I _love you_, so shut up and let me have my fun… please?"

"Only because you asked me nicely," he agreed.

She smirked, kissing him again. This time, their kiss wasn't so awkward, and Riku leaned into her lips with desire.

His Light certainly did love to keep calm her Darkness.


	2. Her Darkness

**Title: **Her Darkness

**Summary: **She couldn't get his face out of her dreams – or, were they nightmares?

**Pairings: **Riku/OC

**Warnings: **Ansempossed!Riku, violence

**Fandom: **Post-KH2

**Disclaimer: **I own Yuki, and the plot to this fanfiction. Key word in that sentence is _fan_fiction.

* * *

"_Riku_!"

Yuki was thrown back by the slash of a Keyblade – Way to Dawn – slamming against the practice blade Leon had shipped to her from Hollow Bastion. She frowned at the silver-haired teen, whose eyes were now a glowing gold, and shot forward once more.

"Snap out of it, Riku," she shouted, bringing the blade down.

The possessed teen rolled out of her striking range, hopping from his roll and pulling Way to Dawn through the air. It landed its attack, forcing the blade in her grasp to snap and pushing her back once more. He smirked at her, Darkness pumping through his body like adrenaline was hers.

"Pathetic," he spat, "and you so-claimed that man to be a brilliant blacksmith." Riku moved forward, kneeling and taking her chin in his hand; when she attempted to jerk free from him, he clutched her tighter, growling.

"Or perhaps the user is incompetent."

Yuki glared at him. "Stop mocking me, _Ansem_!"

A smirk drew across his lips, seeming far too like the Seeker of Darkness' to be comfortable. The sight was so odd on Riku's face – it made her cringe in disgust. Only then, looking at that expression and the dust that was on his cheek, did she wonder how long they'd been fighting.

It had started off as a normal, playful sparring match – she had wanted to test out Leon's handmade gift, and had been overjoyed when Riku had agreed to aid her in her quest. Of course, about halfway through, Ansem had decided to sneak his way through Riku's strikes. Soon, Riku had lost himself to the Heartless' desires.

His warm breath shot her back to the reality of the situation, as he leaned closer and briefly brushed his lips against hers. Yuki flinched, once more attempting to get free. "Are you frightened, Light?"

"Let Riku go," she breathed.

"I see no profit for me in that deal," the man stated, scowling at her. The Keyblade materialized, and Riku's hand moved from her chin to her lips, rubbing them. "What are you willing to offer me?"

The brunette frowned, "_anything_."

Lips pressed against hers, and Yuki forced herself not to resist them. She held back the urge to sigh of relief when they pulled from her.

"I want your _heart_."

With one sweep, the Keyblade had returned and plunged towards her. She screamed in fear.

* * *

"Yuki. Yuki…? Yuki!"

"Gah," she cried, sitting up quickly. Riku fell back, clutching his head, while Yuki fell towards the pillows. "Ow, my head!"

Riku winced, rubbing his forehead. "You were… having a nightmare, Yu."


	3. Uneventful Actions

**Title: **Uneventful Actions

**Summary: **She always liked to see him.

**Pairings: **Riku/OC

**Warnings: **

**Fandom: **Pre-KH2

**Disclaimer: **I own Yuki, and the plot to this fanfiction. Key word in that sentence is _fan_fiction.

* * *

She dipped her head back against the tall man's legs, feeling her ankle twinge in pain as she shifted it on the pillow. The Restoration Committee had left her be, after having twisted her ankle roughly by trying to fight off a large group of the strange, white-gray… _things_ that had appeared around the town.

The cloaked man brought his fingers through her bangs, merely sitting there to comfort her. He had been present for an hour now, probably pushing his luck with the Committee not having yet returned.

"I should be going, Yuki," he told her.

"Oh, not yet," the girl protested, looking to him with bright blue eyes. "I want you to stay with me, for a little longer – they won't return for another hour!"

The man chuckled a bit, the sound sounding oh-so lovely to his female companion. Yuki watched him carefully. "And it is your fault I twisted my ankle. If you hadn't shown up and distracted me, I would have been fine."

He scoffed at her, frowning. "You would've gotten your heart ripped from your chest."

"Minor detail."

"_Fatal_, minor detail."

She rolled her eyes at him, slightly annoyed, and beckoned him to lean down. The man obliged, thinking she wished to tell him something secretive. Yuki made quick to push his hood down before he could reject and pull away from her reach.

"You're such a trouble, Riku," she hummed, "look at you. You can never look me in the eye anymore." Her fingers reached up to the blindfold, brushing over it.

Riku flinched, snatching her wrist in a sudden urge to keep hidden. "No."

"It's just _me_, Riku." When he still did not release her, she frowned. "_Ri-Ri, _let me _see_!"

"Yu, no. I'm not me anymore," he told her, tightening his clasp over her instinctively. "I'm a _monster_."

"Then I like the monster," she told him, playfully grinning at him.

He glared at her through his blindfold, "Yuki."

She got her hand free and tugged off his blindfold. He growled loudly, protesting even as Darkness drove around him. It enveloped him, and changed his form.

Yuki frowned when she saw gold eyes glazing at her, though these were more controlled than she had seen before. "Oh," she sighed, "I'll never get to see the green eyes, will I?"

"Not if I don't let you," Ansem's voice replied in Riku's 'I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that' tone. He sighed, once more stroking her hair. "Now I should go even more – if Leon finds you here with _Ansem_, he'll kill me."

She sighed again, though knew he was correct. "Can you stay just a bit longer? Please, Riku – for me?"

He smiled softly, realizing she merely wanted him near her, but shook his head. "We will meet again, Yu. Tell no one about me, though."

Yuki clutched his hand tightly. "I won't."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course."

He gave her a kiss on the lips, before pushing her from his lap and exitting via window.

* * *

"Yuki, are you still awake?"

"Yes, Leon."

The door propped open, and the father-figure moved through the door. Yuki smiled quaintly at him, having looked up from the spell book she'd been given by Merlin to "take her mind off pain" (though Riku's visit had been lovely and perfect for a distraction). The former-mercenary walked over and sat by her on the bed, looking over at the book with fake curiosity. "And," he began, "did you stay out of trouble while we were away?"

"Oh, most certainly!" She giggled, "how can one get into trouble with a sprain?"

"By moving around and damaging yourself more."

"Why, I'd never!"

Of course, Leon never said anything about having an "Organization XIII member" over.


End file.
